Tim fins pokmon
by MajorasFanFics
Summary: Tim batle 4 a pokmon


Tim,The Beautiful MajorasFanFics and Misty were all sitting in their house that they owned one day...

A/N this story is about my own personal OC, The Beautiful MajorasFanFics. If you don't like OC's. DOn"T READ THIS STORY!

On a cold september, after his great adventures, The Beautiful MajorasFanFics was wondering what to do that week. He had picked up his life from where he left it and wanted to make something from it. Then all the sudden a strange woman appeared on The Beautiful MajorasFanFics's doorstep. She was hiden beneath a long cloak and had long brown nails on her fingers. Her dirty hair fluished down from beneath the cloak and she had glowing eyes!  
"You are not who you think you are!" said the strange woman.  
"What do you mean?" said The Beautiful MajorasFanFics  
"You are not who you think you are," she said again with a mysterious crackling voice like a his granddads record player.  
"I still don't understand you?" said The Beautiful MajorasFanFics.  
"Here, take this," she said and gave The Beautiful MajorasFanFics an holy hand granad.  
"Take this and give it to your parents or guardian, they will know what to do with it!"  
And with that she disappeared before The Beautiful MajorasFanFics's eyes!  
The Beautiful MajorasFanFics was confused but thought that he had to do something. But rather than going to his parents or guardian, The Beautiful MajorasFanFics decided to show it to Lanse.  
"Oh no," said Lanse, "you must forget about this!" "Why?" enquired The Beautiful MajorasFanFics, "what do you know?!"  
"I... I can't tell you. My dear The Beautiful MajorasFanFics, I didn't think it would be this soon!"  
"What?!" yelled The Beautiful MajorasFanFics, "are you keeping things away from me?!" "It's ... it's for your own good! You cannot know this!" said Lanse and before The Beautiful MajorasFanFics could do anything, Lanse had escaped his grasp. "No! Dammit! When will I ever know the truth?!"  
The Beautiful MajorasFanFics was feeling depressed. One of his best friends abandoned and betrayed him. It hurt. So The Beautiful MajorasFanFics wanted to find Misty. After their adventure, The Beautiful MajorasFanFics and Tim had been spending a lot of time together. The Beautiful MajorasFanFics kind of started to like her.  
So The Beautiful MajorasFanFics went to Tim and told the whole story. He listened to The Beautiful MajorasFanFics without saying a single word. Then he said: "WTFOMMGBBQ, this is serious!"  
And The Beautiful MajorasFanFics said: I know! Do you know a way to find out what is happening? Why is everyone hiding things from me?!"  
Tim sighed and said: "You have always been special, The Beautiful MajorasFanFics and not just to me."  
"How do you know that?"  
Tim looked at the pencilcase that The Beautiful MajorasFanFics had received and said: "it kind of looks like the pokball, doesn't it?"  
"could be...but it might not be...but, yeah,certainly it might be"  
"Whatever it is, I can recognise it quite well. And I think," Tim said, "that perhaps the mysterious woman wanted you to find something inside of you.  
"Inside? Like my heart?"  
"No, don't be silly, like a mamory. Think about it, if your parents lied to you and now Lanse doesn't want to talk to you about your background, perhaps there is a hidden memory in your head!"  
Misty's logic was flawless. So The Beautiful MajorasFanFics had to try it!

So The Beautiful MajorasFanFics concentrated on the object. immeditately he felt drawn into it. It stated ouit as a vague, fuzzy thing like when you wear glasses and there is a lot of moisture in the air and you see a TV in the distance.  
But then it turned out that there was a secret memory, hidden beneath the vail layer of mist and fog that filled his earliest childhood memories.

And within that memory, a burning figure appeared. It was Gary! In hell...  
The Beautiful MajorasFanFics was confused. He didn't think that memory would be in there, and yet it was there, burning like the heart of a newborn star and the centre of the earth.  
Then our gang knew what to do. They had to infiltrate Gary's scary mansion but in order to do so, they had to wear a disguise.  
The Beautiful MajorasFanFics thought long and hard about the best disguise. They couldn't be too obvious or threatening because then Gary's guards could catch them. But they couldn't look too mundane because then Gary's guards would never let them in.  
No... they had to be clever.

So The Beautiful MajorasFanFics came up with the best idea he had: they would dress up in gothic clothes! Tim's friends were a little skeptic at the idea, but they all agreed it was for the best. But where would they get the best gothic clothing to surprise the guards with?  
Misty knew exactly the best store to go: GothicGap.

So they all went there in the death of the night and smashed in the doorlock in order to enter the store. Tim deactivated the alarm and so they could easily get into the store and take whatever they need in order to infiltrate Gary's headquarters (but that was ok because Misty knew the store owner and she'd be heavily compensated after the adventure even though she was already quite rich from her gothic store franchise).

The Beautiful MajorasFanFics put on nice tight leather pants. Then a black tanktop with My Chemical Romance's logo on the back and on top of it all a nice long leather coat with red streaks on the side. Then he painted his nails black and used red to draw little drops of blood on there but he only did that because he liked the colour red, not because he is a vampire or a killer or something.  
Misty wore a short red skirt with long black stockings that had holes where the toes would go so she could still paint her toenails. And she also had a corset made from unicorns gut that looked so awesome on her. Over this all she had a long leather coat. Tim also had cool clothes (A/N but I'm running out of imagination to describe it, so I guess he looked like Neo from the Matrix i know it's an old movie but those clothes look soooo cool)

Finally they were ready to face Gary!  
And this is where the story ends...

It has come... to my attention... that "some" "people"... don't like my art. They say that it's...it's all islamophobic (if their women arent ugly, then why cover them up, HUH?!U tell me, HUH!?) and dull . That hurts me a lot. Really... a lot.  
Do u know how long it takes me to write my stories? Do u think I like it being stuck at home with nothing to do but writing my soul into my art? My favourite show just ended and people said batman sucked!

Writing is the only thing that makes me happy, but if that isn't good enough for u people, then I'm going to call it quits! Yes, that's righr! I won't finish this story! YOU WONT EVER FIND OUT THE END! HAPPY NOW?!

I want to thank PrincessRickman34 and Pinkycorn for beta reading


End file.
